


Password Trouble

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nude Photos, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Tension, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a little joke Felicity played on her teammates.  It kinda didn't go as planned.  (If they didn't keep forgetting the passwords, she might not have been tempted to mess with Oliver and Diggle.)  Oh, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that was kicking around my brain. I typed most of it on my phone, so I apologize for any goofs editing-wise. As always, helpful and happy comments will be read, thanks in advance! Also, I own nothing in the Arrow world, it's all for the fun.

"I don't know, Oliver! I've tried to watch her so I can do it when she's not here, but you know how god damn fast she is at typing!"

"Where is she, anyways?" he asked with a growl. "Why did she even think it was a smart idea to lock our gear away?"

John swore and smacked the side of the keyboard. "Something about keeping the frequency encrypted...? Frankly, I kinda was ignoring her at the time, because I thought she was just lecturing you about some shit thing you did at the office."

Oliver scowled at the back of his partner's head.

"Ok ok. Password, password...any guesses?" asked Diggle.

"We won't be able to guess. She doesn't believe in words or phrases. Her passwords are always long and always random as far as I can tell." He picked up his cell and called her again.

"Hi, Oliver. Wow, I am so late, aren't I?" He opened his mouth to respond but, "not that we really have set hours. Actually, it's kinda like my former Anthro professor and his, 'office hours', in junior year."

"Felicity." He closed his eyes.

"I would be right there at his appointed office hours and end up waiting for like three hours! And WHEN he showed up, he tried to make me think I was wrong?! I mean really, come on. So I--."

"Felicity!"

"Sorry. What's up? I'm eta 30 minutes."

Oliver clenched his teeth and Diggle smiled. "What. Is. The. PASSWORD!"

"To...?" he could almost hear her tipping her head to the side.

"Our very useful electronic equipment. So we can DO what it is we DO here every night!"

"Yeah, that kinda doesn't tell me which password you need." Oliver started to pace. He looked like he wanted to crush the phone or throw it against the wall.

Diggle took the phone from him. "Smoak, you are playing with fire, my dear." It was sort of an old joke but it always made him smile. He described the screen prompt and carefully typed in her suggestion. The screen cleared and the desktop he was familiar with appeared. "Yes, great. Thank you Felicity Smoak!"

"Tell Mr. Impatient-pants that I am now 20 minutes out."

Oliver tried to get the phone back, huffing loudly, "why was it necessary to lock it up? The entire fucking basement is like Fort Knox!"

But Diggle just chuckled and hung up. Oliver growled and swung angrily from Diggle to search the computer.

"I know that friggin' program is here...I've seen her access it all the time to unlock all our damn doors and cupboards and shit!"

"Why is this getting to you so bad, man?" Diggle folded his arms across his chest. "So you have to wait until she gets here before we can gear up; what's the big deal?"

But Oliver ignored him. Diggle could guess...he wasn't blind and the tension, maybe occasionally sexual, between his two teammates had been steadily rising recently.

"Ok," Oliver almost said in a triumphant shout. "I think this is i--."

Diggle looked up at the screen and froze like Oliver: eyes wide and mouth open.

The thing Oliver had opened? It was NOT what they were looking for. Not even close.

"Is that..?" Diggle almost gasped the question.

"Uh, I think so," Oliver whispered.

Silence.

"How is that even possible?" Diggle tipped his head.  “Yoga?”

Oliver cleared his throat a couple times before clicking the mouse. A new image appeared.

"What the--" he whispered as Diggle huffed out a "daaammn!"

Another click. Oliver frowned. "Is, I mean, is this even real, you think?"

Diggle was slowly shaking his head. "It sure looks like her. You know," and now Diggle cleared his throat, "you know, well, as real as those poses can be..."

Oliver clicked through a few more. Diggle whistled a few times and Oliver tried to remember to breath.

Because the photos they were so shamelessly viewing seemed to be of their IT girl, posing nude save for a barely there bikini bottom, in some got-to-be-very-flexible-to-attempt poses, and making very suggestive expressions to the camera.  Most shots had her breasts somehow covered, but a few had her beautiful, pert nipples showing in glorious clarity.  Oliver couldn’t look away from the pale breasts and rosy tan tits, and one photo had her pinching those nipples to a point.  It wasn’t exactly porn, but damned if he knew what the photos were for.

Diggle woke from their trance first, doing a groaning cough sound and stepping away from the computers. He somewhat adjusted his pants as he walked toward the table where he had been cleaning his gun before Oliver started this whole thing.

Oliver blinked and glanced at his partner as he walked away. "Yeah, we, um, we shouldn't be looking at this"

He quickly tried to close out of...whatever the hell he had accessed. He suddenly realized Felicity would be there any minute.  It certainly felt like he had been looking at these for the last twenty minutes...

But he could not get the pictures to disappear! "Oh fuck," he mumbled angrily. He stabbed a few keys in desperation.

"You better not have broken any of my stuff, Queen," their IT expert cheerfully called out as she skipped down the stairs.

Diggle flashed his eyes to the still visible photos, announced he was "doing a dinner run, see ya guys, later!" and quickly abandoned Oliver.

"Oh, ok, thanks Digg." Felicity placed her coat and purse in a chair and turned to Oliver. He was attempting to block the screen but she bobbed over his shoulder too fast.

"Why are you blocking--." She inhaled sharply and looked up into his face. Oliver held her gaze but showed no emotion. "Oliver, why are those on the monitor?"

"I-uh-well...umm," he swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Sorry. I just happened to open them, I was looking for something else, and..." He tried not to, he really did, but he glanced up and down Felicity's body, his gaze flickering a few times to her layered-blouse covered breasts... "They just--and we--then...damnit." He growled and marched away from the pictures, away from Felicity, and over to his gear, now unlocked. (When had she done that?! Or had Digg?)

Felicity raised her eyebrows with a little smirk. She clicked away the photos. She watched Oliver clench his jaw and watched his muscles tense as he realized she was still looking at him.

But if she thought he would break first, she was wrong. He had survived torture, after all.

Felicity casually sat back in her chair and twirled a curl around her fingers. "So," she looked up at the ceiling. "No questions for me?"

He paused tightening some leather thingy, and turned his head to look at her. She smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Do you want me to have questions?" he challenged. His expression remained Arrow-vague but his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Maybe I'll just wait for Diggle to get back," she shrugged and turned her back to him. She felt the air move as he approached her silently.

Oliver leaned one hand on the desk next to Felicity's on her mouse. He laid his other arm on the back of her chair and pressed his torso onto her shoulder. She inhaled sharply but said nothing.

"Felicity," he murmured against her ear. "My questions? Is that really you? If yes, what are they for and why are they on my computers?" She started to protest that, so he bent over her closer and growled, "They ARE mine, Felicity."

He waited a couple seconds before pushing back, folding his arms and trying to hold back a grin as she blushed and fidgeted.

Felicity swallowed and turned her chair to face him. She pursed her lips and stared back at him, trying to decide what he was really thinking. Was he mad? Aroused? Shocked? Damn his poker face!

The atmosphere in the cave vacillated from playful to tense to flirty and everything in between.  She glanced at the clock; they had been doing this standoff for fifteen minutes now.

Finally, they both turned to watch Diggle return with sub sandwiches. He froze on the last step, his eyes darting between them.

"Did I come back too soon?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," said Oliver as Felicity declared, "just waiting for you."

Diggle snorted and placed the food on the table.  He glanced at Oliver but asked Felicity, "was that you in those photos, Felicity?"

She smiled and laughed, tossing Oliver his sub before sitting on a stool at the table and unwrapping her own.

Diggle chuckled and began eating. Oliver smiled softly and began eating while standing.

"Ok, ok." Felicity burped and giggled. "Ohmygosh! Sorry. Anyway," she motioned to the computers. "Those are a few years old. I did a little modeling to pay off student loans, and because I was bored, to be perfectly honest."

"So those are you?" Diggle asked again.

She bobbed her head, grinning. "I'm not ashamed of them. I just thought it would be funny to let you guys find them." She knew Oliver knew she had modeled but most of her gigs had been local department stores, so she highly doubted he had been aware of these ones.

Diggle clapped his hands and laughed out loud. Oliver looked at his sandwich and chuckled.

"What did you first think when you saw them?" She pretended to be shy, which made Diggle throw his wrapper at her head.

"We were kinda speechless at first," Diggle shrugged. "Then we just kinda, we tried to decide if it was you or photoshopped..."

She snorted and looked to Oliver. "Oliver?"

His soft smile faded as he looked into her big eyes and he swallowed slowly. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about that made you have that expression."

Diggle hissed softly. Felicity tipped her head. "I was probably just flirting with the photographer. He was sooooo hot!" She fanned herself. "I did end up going out with him a few times. Actually, I think I might have a type---he was broody, loved working out, spent time on islands..." She bit her lip.

Oliver rolled his eyes in exaggeration. But he smiled anyway. "Come on, Digg. Let's get out on the streets, where we can brood and work our muscles without being ogled." He playfully poked Felicity's shoulder as he passed her and she laughed.  It was better thinking of the whole thing as a laugh; it was less complicated and sexual.  It was just a prank between teammates, that’s all, Oliver explained to himself.  Right?

But he kept eying her covertly as he and Diggle got ready and decided their plan for the night.

Felicity sighed contently and returned to her computers. "See ya later, boys."  Once they were gone, she gasped out a huge moan.  It had started as a joke.  She had found the old pics on a back up hard drive last week as she cleaned her apartment.  The photos had never been for anything other than her photographer boyfriend at that time.  They never appeared in any publications.  Her ex knew better than to try anything since she could destroy his life with her know-how.

She just couldn’t resist seeing how the boys would react.  She wasn’t really a very modest person—she approved of the whole everyone topless thing the rest of the world enjoyed.  So she really wasn’t embarrassed by her nudity among friends and family.

But something in Oliver’s look, his voice…oh, crap.  Her joke had backfired and now all she saw when she looked at her own photo was Oliver leaning down over her.

Well, Digg said it, she was playing with fire.  She made a mental note to pick up some aloe vera on the way home… “Ha, oh Felicity,” she mumbled to herself, “you are such a nerd.  A hopelessly romantic nerd.  What am I going to do with you?”  Or, with Oliver, her naughty mind added wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'll add more of my one-shot little fics here. If you have a story idea but don't want to write it yourself, I could be up for trying...


End file.
